


Blacklight

by StormWolf16



Category: Prototype (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author is a fucking noob, Crack, F/M, I need help lmao, Izuku has Blacklight, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Will probably be a series of oneshots, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWolf16/pseuds/StormWolf16
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a kind-hearted and purest boi is quirkless and relentlessly shit on for something out of his control... You all know how it goes.So he decides to take Katsuki's advice and jump off the roof after All Might crushed his dreams.Conveniently, a scientist was carrying a unique strain of a virus whilst being chased by soldiers from a secret paramilitary group that's in Japan for some reason.
Relationships: I'm leaning towards IzuOcha though, None for the Moment, Or a Harem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Blacklight

All men are not created equal, that is something Izuku Midoriya has learned at a young age.

See, Izuku lives in a world where 80% of the world's population are born with "Quirks". Which lead to the creation of Heroes and Villains, just like in the comic books, which also lead to Izuku having one goal in mind, to be a hero, not for fame and glory, or money, or to be #1.

But to simply help people, to make them feel safe, to give them hope.

For someone who has such a pure goal and a pure soul, you'd think the universe would grant him the power to do so...

Unfortunately, life is a bitch as he was diagnosed "Quirkless" at age 4, which lead to a miserable life of being discriminated against by his peers.

  
Which now brings us to the current scene....

**Izuku POV**

"Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be bitten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk." All Might bluntly delivers.

I could hear something shatter, I wasn't sure if it was my dreams, or my heart.

I simply looked down "I-I see"

Not what I wanted to hear, but what was I expecting?

"If you want to help people, there's plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man, just... make sure your dreams are obtainable, realistic, understand?" All Might continues, and lets out a few coughs in the process.

With that All Might left, leaving me alone on the rooftop.  
  
Dark thoughts repeatedly revolved around his words, _What did you expect him to say? You've always known, you just refused to see it._

Suddenly, Kacchan's words come to mind.

_"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there's actually another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building"_

You know what Kacchan? I might just do that.

Why? Because I'm fucking tired, I'm tired of putting up a brave face for my mother who already worries too much, I'm tired of putting up fake smiles, I'm tired of getting shit on for something out of my control, I didn't ask to born nor did I ask to be born quirkless.

I just want it to stop.

And then thoughts about Mom's sadness come to mind, but then I realise that only Mom would be sad, and that's okay, because she'll move on, Dad would come back, he had to, there's no shameful Quirkless son to take care of, and he'll help Mom realise that.

And then another thought comes to mind _How would Kacchan react?_ Then I realise that's a stupid thought, after all.

He's the one who told me to jump off a roof.

In the span of 2 minutes, I'm already at the edge of the building, barefooted, and ready for it to end. I try to think of something to say, but then that's stupid, considering I'm the only one on this rooftop.

And so jumped.

As the wind roars, words fly into my ears, words I've made peace with.

_I'm Sorry, Izuku_

_How can someone be so delusional?_

_Just give up kid_

_I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk_

_Worthless_

_Useless_

_DEKU_

I feel myself hit the ground, and suddenly a sharp pain is all over my body, the worst pain I've ever felt, and then...

Nothing.

**Meanwhile**

**In the same building Izuku jumped off**

"Shit shit shit" Says a man dressed as a scientist runs through the halls of the building, the author isn't up to describing him other than what he's dressed at.

"Look sir, make our jobs easier for us and hand over the vial" Another man, this time dressed in military gear, demands to the scientist

"You'll kill me anyway, so fuck you" he throws the vial out of the window. Before he is quickly gunned down by the soldier.

_**Yeah, this entire situation has been lazily written, I know, I'm a really newbie writer.** _

In a convenient turn of events, the vial also hit the now dead Izuku Midoriya, who's corpse has now been spotted by an unfortunate sod that was passing through.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the content of that vial was a extremely adaptable virus, that was now using the body of the dead child as a host.

When a butterfly flaps its wings in Manila, A tsunami hits Tokyo. It's basically this situation, but the butterfly is Izuku's corpse and the tsunami being the events to come.


End file.
